hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 130
The Reason for the Recruitment (勧誘の理由, Kan'yū no Wake) is the 130th chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis Nickes wants to introduce Gon and Killua to join him and his group, Killua rejects the offer and plans to leave the place, but before leaving Nickes talks about the "Trace" spell, cast on Killua that brought him to his attention. Nickes has been watching the two from the moment they entered the game as his task is for surveillance and a recruiter. Nickes once again asks them to follow him to his group to know more about them and have a general understanding of why their group needs companions and it will be more favorable for those two since they are first-timers. Killua questions the claims of Nickes of them being able to know if they are really a beginner on playing the game to which Nickes shows them a demonstration by summoning his book and explaining that at that point they should have summoned their binder further they are tense on the situation since they already have an experience of a spell cast on them and yet they haven't taken their binder yet. Nickes continues to advise the two as he tells them the most important rule is that a spell card can only be countered by another spell card. Upon advising them Gon and Killua completely decide to follow him to get more information about the game. Arriving at the plaza Nickes group has also invited other new players while gathering they talk about the guy whose belly got blasted and mentions about a Bomber's signature by Genthru. He adds that the in-game spells are not the reason why that man is dead since there are no such spells in the game that kill or injure a player. There are 40 types of spells total which are Attack, Defense, Movement, etc. and all of the new player, including Killua who got casts by a spell, was from the Investigation types of spell revealing information from the target such as his location and what types of card he has in his binder to which like a heavy shackles is place on the target. Genthru continues his explanation by saying that it is one of the main reasons why veteran players are keeping a watch on the entrance of the game so that they could cast a spell on the beginners that leads them to a terrible situation once they have acquired some important they could easily trace it and will steal it from them sometimes a worst-case can happen and will cost their lives. Genthru mentions about a player hunter is much more violent for he kills new players in order to get less competition. More information about the culprits, things about their place of patrolling, on how many deaths they committed based on the execution of manners and how it is carried out, the guy from earlier was killed by one of them and he is called as The Bomber a Nen user from the Emission type though no further information is known yet aside from those. Three ways to collect a card are searching a card by themselves, trade a card, and taking/stealing a card from a player who obtains a card. Stealing a card situation is rising up due to the acquisition and the limit on the number of copies from the same type of card. The amount of robbing increased for the past years such as players taking the card by force, menacing and hitting others to force them to take out their binders and take their cards, killing players if they are resisting. Killing a player will eventually the ring will disappear and so is their card data this leads to a situation to where if a certain number of copies has reached the limits even if they get an item it won't transform into a card and in order to transform one people will kill a player that have the same type of items that will literally free a number so they can be able to transform it into a card. This also leads to a rule that killing a player will prevent others from getting his card to prevent them from killing each other though from other dangerous players it became an appealing option. So the group of Nickes is recruiting members in order to stop the violence and end the game. Puhat asks them among the three ways of obtaining a card which one they will choose as Nickes replies and chooses number 3 robbing another player to collect a card, but further explains that they won't use violence instead taking the card by the use of spells. Spells from Attack & Defense types can be able to take other players' cards or defend their own cards. Nickes explains sums up the card they have obtain and why they need to recruit players for there cards to put on free slots. When they finish summing up the total cards and members hires they told the new player that they will stop recruiting other players after this round as Nickes offers the new player if they accept it or not. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation fr:Chapitre_130 ru:Главы_Острова_Жадности Category:Volume 14 Category:Greed Island arc